The invention relates to a portable spraying device comprising a blower for conveying a blowing air stream through a blower tube and an internal combustion engine for driving the blower. The spraying device (sprayer) further comprises a spraying agent line for guiding a spraying agent stream from a reservoir into the blowing air stream, wherein a control valve for controlling the spraying agent stream is arranged in the spraying agent line. A handle is provided. A throttle control for controlling the power of the internal combustion engine, a stop switch for interrupting ignition of the internal combustion engine, and an actuating element for actuating the control valve for the spraying agent stream are provided also.
For plant protection purposes or the like, portable spraying devices are used with which a spraying agent is applied to the plants. Such a spraying device has a blower for conveying a blowing air stream through the blower tube. An internal combustion engine of the spraying device drives a blower that conveys the blowing air flow through the blower tube. A spraying agent line opens into the blowing air stream and supplies a liquid spraying agent stream from a reservoir into the blowing air stream. In this connection, the liquid spraying agent is atomized and carried by the blowing air stream to the plants to be treated.
For starting the internal combustion engine, the spraying device is placed on the ground. After having adjusted the carburetor as needed, the internal combustion engine is started. In operation, the spraying device is, for example, carried by means of a carrying frame on the operator's back. When the motor is running, the control actions of the operator are limited to selecting a suitable engine output with a throttle control, adjusting the desired mass flow of the spraying agent, and holding the blower tube in the desired direction.
For directing the blower tube in the desired direction, a handle is provided on the blower tube; it is gripped by the hand of the user for guiding the blower tube. Moreover, a throttle control for controlling the output of the internal combustion engine, a stop switch for interrupting ignition of the internal combustion engine, and an actuating element for actuating a control valve for controlling the spraying agent stream are provided.
For ensuring a permanent and fatigue-free working, an ergonomic shaping of the handle is required. For this reason, the handle cannot surpass a certain size. The space available for control elements of any kind is thus limited. In known configurations, only the throttle control and the stop switch are therefore provided on the handle. Further control elements such as the cold start devices are arranged directly on the carburetor. The actuating element for the control valve for controlling the spraying agent stream is arranged directly on the control valve.
For controlling all functions required when operating the sprayer, it is either necessary to frequently move the hand from the handle to the various actuating elements or to use the other hand. The operation of the spraying device is therefore cumbersome.